danvsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dan vs Alien
Dan Vs Alien 1, 2 and 3, Dan vs Alien 1 In The White House President Olbama's 53th Birthday then Elise went inside The Building as an Alien and Talked to her Mother Queen Double-Jaw. Then an Alien Invasion will come in 1 Month and then Cames out Rampageing the Party with her Daughter Jumper. Dan yells out Alien and Decided to Take Revenge on the Alien and Elise Sr Picked up Dan and Tell him that their is an Alien Invasion in 1 Months and that Alien is Elise and that Baby Alien is Fionna. Dan yells out Alien Again but he already did that and Elise Sr Heard the news that an Undiscoverd Frozen Alien Space Craft was found in the Antartic Depths and Dan and Elise Sr went to Antartica to find the Ship. Blew all of the Ice in the Tunnel and Dan sees a Frozen King of the Aliens, King Xenomorph and Gets back up to The Surface. 5 Emperor Penguins pecked Dan and stole his Sandwich and Back to America. Elise Senior Told dan not to tell anyone about The Invasion, Back in Dan's Apartment Shadow as Elise came in and Told them that if Dan interrferes he will die. Then Dan paniced and Goes to Chris and warns him About the Aliens and Chris did'nt beileve Him and Kicked Dan out for Real. Then 4 Aliens came over and Kidnapp Chris and Chris realized that Elise is an Alien. Then flew off at 30 Miles per Hour, Dan went to the Poilce but the Poilce did'nt Beileve Them. Then goes back to his Apartment and Takes Mr. Mumbles with him and Goes and Rests and Tomorrow Chris is at the Space Ship and Locked in a Chair in front of queen double jaw. Dan vs Alien 2 Elise Sr, Mr. Mumbles and Dan were on a Alien Space Craft and they Killed 2 Aliens and Pull the Bones and Intensies Out. Then 2 Aliens asked Elise Sr and Dan to feed the Baby Aliens and they had to Feed them Fresh Meat. Then they got out of hand when Baby Aliens were Spraying Acid. Some how got through it and Tripped into the Garbage and Fought a Garbage Monster and Elise Sr, Cutted it in Half. Then in an Empty Room Dan Impsoter is Being Shapshifted by an Alien and Saying he's Dan now Dan and Elise Sr fell into the Gargbage and attacked by a Garbage Monster and Squezzes Dan and Elise Sr is Managed to Cut it Off. Then Elise Sr and Dan lose their Cover and Chased by 4 Medium Sized Aliens and Elise Sr told dan to Keep Moving. And Found Elise in a Prison in her Mother's Wedding Dress and Dan gets her Out and found more Prisoners Including Ben, Chris and Dan Imposter. And Elise Sr is Trapped in a Chair and the Alien Queen sent all of Her Sons and Daughters to Find the Intruders and Prisoners and Kill Them. Then Dan, Elise, Ben, Chris, Coby and Dan Imposter are Lost in the Space Craft and Had to Go Through the Whole Ship and Dan Confronted a Face-Hugger and It Attached to Chris and Cobi Pulled it off and Stabbed it with a Pocket Knife. And a Dead Chestbruster Fell Out of the Face-Hugger and The Aliens Caught them in their Sight Dan vs Alien and Zorgon War Dan vs Alien Ressurection The Baby Alien grows in the Sewyer and Grows into 5 Foot Tall Alien and and Gets out of the Sewyer and at President Dan's Hall